mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
He-man and the Masters of the Universe (2002)
He-man and the Masters of the Universe is an American-Canadian animated television series. Developed for television by Michael Halperin, who created the original series, it was animated by Mike Young Productions. It was an update of the 1980s Filmation series ''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe ''that aired on Cartoon Network between 2002 and 2004. Siren's Song (Season 1, Episode 8) After a failed attempt to defeat He-man and the Masters, Skeletor looks for a new way to defeat his enemies; Evil-lyn proposes that they make the Masters think there's a traitor among them and suggests Ram Man be the one they frame. Ram Man and Buzz Off find themselves at odds after the fight. Ram Man heads off to fish to cool down; there Evil-lyn appears in the guise of a siren and hypnotizes him with her song. Ram Man will do what she says when she sings and forget after the song ends. When Skeletor learns about the Masters' new weapon, the Immobilizer, Evil-lyn in siren form hypnotizes Ram Man to steal the device and bring it to her. With the device gone, accusations begin to fly and Ram Man is placed under arrest for treason. Evil-lyn comes and sings her siren song, which leads to Ram Man breaking out of the jail and going back to the lake. There the Masters gather and reveal Man-at-Arms had known what Evil-lyn was up to and developed a chip to cancel her hypnotic song. But with the Immobilizer in her possession, Evil-lyn immobilizes the Masters. Prince Adam was knocked back at the start of the fight and lost his chip when Cringer licked him and woke him up; as He-man he approaches Evil-lyn, who uses her siren song to lure him to jump into a ring of lava. Ram Man comes to his rescue and knocks down a tree which pins her down. Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h19m10s391.png|Evil-lyn proposes that Ram Man be made the traitor Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h19m37s482.png|Ram Man goes fishing to cool down from his fight with Buzz Off Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h19m49s300.png|A fog rolls in on him... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h19m54s860.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h20m12s288.png|To Ram Man's surprise... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h20m19s946.png|he sees the siren Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h20m25s620.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h21m09s333.png|A wave appears before Ram Man's boat... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h21m16s843.png|crashes against the boat... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h21m24s870.png|and washes Ram Man onto the islet Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h21m41s006.png|The siren approaches... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h21m47s424.png|the washed-up and befuddled Ram Man... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h21m57s963.png|and explains that he will obey her command when her song Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h22m05s442.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h22m10s231.png|Ram Man begins to come under her control as she does... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h22m15s346.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h22m20s072.png|until he is fully under her control Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h22m29s544.png|The siren vanishes back into the fog... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h22m37s867.png|and Ram Man awakes not knowing what happened to him Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h23m39s784.png|Skeletor learns of the Immobilizer Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h24m01s078.png|Ram Man stands on guard duty in the rain... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h24m06s071.png|when he hears the siren's song... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h24m13s382.png|begins to follow the command to take the Immobilizer Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h24m38s058.png|Ram Man sneaks up behind Buzz Off... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h24m46s508.png|throws him out of the way... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h24m52s891.png|and takes the Immobilizer Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h25m02s730.png|Ram Man is asleep in his quarters... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h25m07s999.png|and wakes up... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h25m14s926.png|not knowing that he has stolen the Immobilizer Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h25m55s329.png|Buzz Off accuses Ram Man of being behind the theft... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h26m45s312.png|which leads to the two tussling with each other Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h27m24s583.png|Ram Man offers to clean up after the tussle... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h27m31s746.png|when he hears the siren song... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h27m36s269.png|and leaves Man-at-Arms behind Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h28m03s681.png|He collects the Immobilizer... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h28m09s057.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h28m29s016.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h28m39s243.png|leaves his quarters... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h28m43s355.png|to give the Immobilizer to the siren Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h28m47s466.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h29m14s625.png|Ram Man walks through the forest... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h29m35s520.png|arrives at the lake... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h29m39s919.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h29m44s527.png|and hands the Immobilizer to the siren Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h29m55s634.png|The siren takes the Immobilizer... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h30m04s217.png|and reveals that she is actually Evil-lyn Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h30m22s657.png|Ram Man enters into the lab not knowing what he has done Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h35m08s279.png|and tries to explain what he was doing Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h35m32s804.png|and is told he will have to stand trial for treason Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h37m03s880.png|Ram Man packs up his things to leave... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h37m30s029.png|when he is told he is going to jail Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h38m17s860.png|Ram Man lies in jail... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h38m22s638.png|when he first hear the siren tell him... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h38m27s192.png|and then yells at him to wake up Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h38m33s883.png|Ram Man stands up... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h38m55s429.png|and hears the siren song from the window Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h39m02s501.png|and looks for a place to break out of the cell Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h39m07s953.png|Ram Man loosens up his neck... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h39m13s956.png|glares at the wall... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h39m20s169.png|and charges the wall Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h39m29s264.png|crashes into... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h39m38s248.png|and through the cell wall... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h39m57s526.png|and heads out to the lake... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h41m01s778.png|going through the forest Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h42m24s892.png|Man-at-Arms reveal the chip that cancels out the sirens song Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h43m29s256.png|Prince Adam loses his chip as Cringer licks him to wake him Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h44m25s676.png|Evil-lyn takes her siren form to sing her song at He-Man Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h44m37s567.png|He-man hears... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h44m46s301.png|and tries to fight the song and the command Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h45m00s483.png|He-man looks down... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h45m05s063.png|and sees the fire the siren has unleashed... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h45m11s083.png|and the ring of lava that it makes appear Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h45m20s845.png|The siren orders He-man to jump into the lava Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h45m28s977.png|He-man steps to the edge... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h45m52s688.png|but struggles against the command Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h45m58s512.png|Ram Man comes to the rescue... Vlcsnap-2019-12-11-22h46m07s307.png|and pins the siren under a tree. Category:Western Cartoon Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Musical Hypnosis Category:Superhero Category:Peril Category:Empty Eyes